Five Nights At Middle School
by BonnieTheBunny135
Summary: In a new school the animatronics (humans) meet new freinds expect shipping Chica Bonnie Josh Freddy Foxy Mangle Golden Freddy
1. 1st Period

**Hi, this is my first chapter the characters include Chica and a kid named Josh. I hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 1:

1st Period

My mom yells at me to wake up. I imediently sit up in bed."Oh lawdy yes". It was Friday, and Fridays at Hueytown Middle are pretty laid back I

get my holey jeans, and Areopastal jacket. I go to bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. Then I grab my stuff and head out to our family

Jeep Patriot. We ride down road and when we pull up to the car pull lane and my mom tells me to get out. I walk inside to locker 894 and

grab my books for civics. I turn the corner and see all my freinds talking outside of my civics class. The bell rings and everyone walks inside.

I take my seat near the back row. Coach Reed our civics teacher walks and props his feet up on his messy desk. Everyone listens to the

announcements reminding us of dress code rules and whats for lunch. After announcments Coach Reed said he has another announcment.

"Class today we have a new student","Come on in young lady". "Why dont you tell the class your name". "Chica", she said nervously.

"Alrighty, go take a seat next to Josh". (Im Josh) "Yay", I said to myself. I get to sit beside her. She walks over and sits in the desk beside

me. "Hi", she says. I didnt say anything back. I was astonished by her looks. Her yellow hair, and her yellow clothes. "Your pretty", slipt out

of my mouth. I blushed as well as her. " haha your really cute", she said. My face is on fire now. " You should come over this weekend", she

says. " Ill be their".

TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS

"Hey Chica", I say. "Ya", she says. " I cant wait until this weekend". She just smiled and walked away.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi Guys hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Five Nights At Middleschool should I keep going tell me in the comments...**

**Thanks,**

**BonnieTheBunny135**


	2. Second Period

**Here's chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy. Freddy comes in during this chapter**

Chapter 2

2nd Period

I walk back to my locker, but all I could think about is Chica. I make it to my locker

and get my books for math. I make it to math class, and I see a new kid outside of

our class all by himself. I go and talk to the kid and find out that his name is Freddy

Fazbear. We talk for a few minutes then head inside. Mrs Ellis, the math teacher walks

in and tells us to get our notes out from the other day. Freddy looked at me worried.

"Don't worry man I got your back", I said. And I gave him my notes.

TIME SKIP: MIDDLE OF CLASS

"Hey Freddy",I say. "Do you know Chica". "Ya", he said. "that's my sister". "Oh god",

I say. "should I tell him about what Chica said to me", I whisper. "Hey Freddy", I say.

"Ya", he said, focused on his work. "Chica told me today she likes me", I

say quickly. He looked at me and smiled "So are you to dating now", he says. " I don't

know", I say. "She asked me to stay at your house this weekend",I say. "I can't wait

until you come he says",he said

TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS

"So you really don't mind that she likes me", I say. "Naaa", he said you

to love birds have fun", he said.

**Hope you guys enjoy... Review please**


	3. 3rd Period

**Ok guys get ready for gay bonnie . Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 3

3rd Period

I walk to my most hated period, P.E. Its all the way across the school so it takes a while to walk. I walk

through the double doors and take a seat on the bleachers. We do our normal morning streches and the

coach says we are going outside today. "Uggggg", I whisper. Its so hot outside why do we have to go out.

I slowly walk outside and make it onto the track. Everyone else runs to the field and starts playing field

sports. I walk for a while until I see a new kid staring at me from across the track. He looked emo though

he had purple hair and wore all purple with a bowtie. "Oh", I said funnily. I walk towards him. I ask him

his name Bonnie he said. Cool name, but he also said something weird he was gay. "Oh", I say again. He

smiled in a weird way. " Your really attractive ", Bonnie said. I back away a little bit. "Oh", I say once

again. What was I supposed to say. I start to blush a little. "Stop" I told myself. Why was I blushing,

this only made him smile bigger. I get nervous and then the whistle sounded allowing us to go in. "Thank

god", I say. Bye I tell him. Bye he said back in a perverted voice. I walk back in and leave for my next

class.

**Ok guy hoped you enjoyed this next chapter and be sure to review I really need them**


	4. 4th period

Welcome to chapter 4 foxy comes in this time.

Chapter 4  
4th period

I leave P.E and head back to my locker.  
Someone called my name. I walk faster because I think its bonnie. The keep calling my name. "Oh geez", I said. I turn around slowly. Thank god it was just Chica. "Hey you still up for this weekend", she said. "Ya", I say. "Do you know bonnie", I say. "Ya", she's says. "That's my really gay brother". "Oh", I say. I walk on after saying bye to Chica. I make it to my locker and grab my books for English. I walk to Mrs. Fraley our English teachers class. Their at the door once again was a new student. I ask him his name, "people call me Foxy", he says. Foxy bad brown hair and wore all brown. I also figured out he was related to Chica Freddy and Bonnie. We walk inside and sit by each other. We read for a few minutes and then go to lunch. Today we had pizza. After lunch we head back to class. We've lately been talking about The Hunger games and was asked questions about the book by Mrs. Fraley. We all were answering questions correctly until Mrs. Fraley called on foxy. Foxy answered the question really dumbly. I could hear Mrs. Fraley mumble under her breath "oh great another genius" sarcastically. The bell rings and we leave for the next class. "Poor foxy I thought", I think. I'll talk to him this weekend.  
**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please reveiw... Please**


	5. The Kiss

**Hey guys gay bonnie is back... Sorry for the shortness... And school in the book is finally over so I know everyone is excited.**

Chapter 5  
The kiss

The last to periods were normal at school their weren't new students. As I wait outside for my mom to pick me up I see bonnie again. He walks towards me and asks for a hug. I quickly wrap my arms around him and quickly took them away. I blush again. " Crap", why I'm I blushing again. He was taller than me and got really close to me looked down at me. "I love you", he said to me. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I run, I run until I find Chica. "Chica", I say in a panting voice. "What's the matter she says. "Your brother is way to touchy feely", I say. "Did he kiss you", she said. "Ya", I say. "Oh god", she laughed. "Did you enjoy it", she asked. I blush "no", I say. "I only like you", I say. I did kinda feel good though. "Well I'll see you in about an hour I'll go home and get ready for your house", I say. "Ok bye", she said.

**Sorry for the shortness but make sure to reveiw guys I really need them.**


	6. Chicas Mansion

Sorry this chapter took so long but its spring break and I've been doing other things...

Chapter 6  
Chica's Mansion

After my mom came and picked me up we went home. I tell her I am going to Chica's house. She says ok but I have to go home and pack. I go home and get all my stuff put it in a bag and go out to our car and leave. My mom drops me off at an old mansion like the one from Texas chainsaw. "Oh god"I say. "I'm going to die here". I say standing astonished by the house. I chuckle then walk up to the door. Weird they had a knocker instead of a door bell. I knock, Chica comes to the door. "Hey", she says. "Hey", I say. " Where's everybody else", I ask. "Their in the living room", she says. " But my parents are out for the weekend". "So we have the whole house to ourself", I say. "Yep, me you Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy", she says. I can see Bonnie walking up behind Chica. I take a step back. " What's the matter", she says. I point to bonnie. She turns around and jumps. "Hey Bonnie" she says. " Hey Josh" he said. "Hey" I say. "Well why don't you come inside", Chica said.

I hope you enjoyed next chapter should be out soon and be sure to reveiw.


End file.
